bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FellstingBeedrill
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shūhei Hisagi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 09:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Referencing Violation Advice Hey there. My name is SunXia, I'm a member of the team around here at Bleach Wiki. Just want to give you some advice on how things are done here. Everything we add into articles must have proof, regardless of what we suspect or can speculate as to what is about to happen, thus we add references to provide proof of these facts within the Bleach Universe. Your edit here has been undone, please do not re-add it as this is Edit Warring and can get you banned from the Wikia. You may believe that Hisagi has Bankai, however there is no proof and nobody has stated in the Manga that he does have Bankai. Also, when something is written with a Note stating :"Do NOT change this to "Not Yet Revealed"; Hisagi, at the current moment, does not have a Bankai" which is written in the middle of the word Achieved, it will not win you any fans to go ahead and disregard this because you think he has Achieved Bankai. Our site is based on facts and references that support these facts and it would do you well to remember this in the future. Hope you found this helpful and I hope you learn from our Policies, thank you. Talk Page Warning Please do not remove content or messages from your talk page unless you are moving them to an archive or they consist of harassment/abuse against you. It is against our policies to do so, especially when said message is a helpful warning. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC)